


#OTP: Assholes in Love

by stilesanderek (minxxx)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Actor Derek Hale, Actor Stiles, Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Coming Untouched, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, Fanart, Fic within a Fic, M/M, Shipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-12 23:45:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2128926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minxxx/pseuds/stilesanderek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being outed as bisexual in a sex tape scandal by his ex-girlfriend Kate, Derek struggles to find an acting job until he finally lands a promising role in an HBO supernatural show called Shapeshifters, in which he plays the main character. Derek instantly falls in love with the cast, with whom he has immense fun with, especially Stiles, whose relationship with Derek consists of mainly sarcastic and teasing remarks.</p>
<p>Which is why when Jackson shows him a fanart of Stiles and him having intense sex he gets confused and doesn't understand this whole “Sterek” thing Jackson is talking about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	#OTP: Assholes in Love

**Author's Note:**

> this is probably the most self indulgent piece of fic i've ever written hahaha. idk i just love the idea of a couple being famous and finding about about the fans shipping them and that developing their relationship further. not to mention that this probably turned out like a huge essay on Why I Ship Sterek. 
> 
> thanks to sarah, who betaed my fic and saved me from utter humiliation. you are a GODDESS, also an angel, also a life saver. thank you.
> 
> also thanks to sweet who listened to me talk for weeks about this fic and even helped me out with a few details. you, as your nickname already says, are a sweetie and ilu.
> 
> and if you read some of my fics before you might notice that the smut is really similar to the other fics. sorry about repeating, it's just that vanilla smut is a weird thing for me because i don't enjoy writing it that much. so i always add vanilla kinks like begging and coming untouched to make it more interesting. :)
> 
> also! this fic has a few things that happened in the past between the plot of the fic. these are the sterek moments, meaning what the fans see that makes them ship sterek. and they're usually in italics or they're tweets. :)

Derek didn’t grow up with the dream of being an actor. He loved movies, watched way too many TV shows, but the idea of being behind the scenes of either of them never really crossed his mind.

And yet he ended up getting into acting on his freshmen year of college, even if it was because of a girl--Braeden, whom he met on his first college party and was completely smitten with. She attended drama class, and Derek decided that joining said class would boost his opportunities to talk to her and get her to go out with him.

He did end up dating her, all thanks to joining the class. But what Derek got most out of his clever decision wasn’t Braeden, but his sudden passion for acting. The highlight of his week was meeting the dozen of students and acting like it was his second nature. Derek threw himself into the characters so much that he almost forgot that he was Derek, not Hamlet or whatever character he was portraying.

And it turned out that he was actually _good_ at acting.

The teacher loved him. Told him how he could get a job with his skills, that he would one day become famous and have fans all over the world. He didn’t believe her all that much though, mostly because he didn’t believe in himself. Acting was still his passion, but doing it professionally seemed impossible, like it was something he definitely didn’t have the skills for. 

Instead of dwelling too much on the prospect of working as an actor some day--a thought which always made him sad with the impossibility of everything--he carried on with studying to get his degree It was a plan which seemed more plausible to get the income he needed to live.

When Derek got his bachelor degree in architecture, he found himself wondering if he should get a job or apply for grad schools. But then something inside him made him think if being an architect was really something he wanted, and he couldn’t shake the feeling that it wasn’t, and he remembered how great the felt while acting in his classes, and also what his teacher always said to him.

And when he stopped to think about becoming an actor, the idea sparked something inside him that was enough to drive him to want to chase this dream.

He got an agent, and soon enough he was shooting a guest spot on CSI here, a recurring role of another TV show there. He made movies too. B-list movies that Derek never had the courage to watch out of fear of those mortifyingly 90 minutes of secondhand embarrassment.

Then, a few years later, he finally got a good part. It was a FOX Entertainment film. An action flick with a lot of explosions and guns. He wasn’t the main character, but he had a good part, and he got a sweet sum of money out of it.

It was about that time that Derek started dating Kate. He had to get ripped for the movie, so he went to one of the best gyms in LA and Kate became his trainer. They started dating quickly. Kate was beautiful and dangerous, red tinted lips wrapped around a cigarette every now and then.

Derek fell in love quickly, and Kate assured him that she loved him back. That he was her world, that she would do anything for him. Back then falling in love and whispering declarations of love every night before going to sleep didn’t seem a problem.

Until one day it was.

Kate started talking about marriage not even a year after they started dating. She told him that she loved him, that she wanted to spend the rest of her days with him, that she wanted to build a family. But she started pressing the subject too much. When Derek said he thought it was too soon for marriage, especially since his family didn’t like her yet, she lashed out and threatened him with a knife in a fit of rage. 

Derek ended things with her after that; he thought he loved her, but he just didn’t know the true her.

The next day, he got an e-mail from Kate asking for 5 million dollars or else she would send the press a copy of the video she linked within the e-mail. As Derek watched, he started getting desperate. The video was from a night when Kate had asked Derek to let a man fuck him while she watched. 

Kate knew that Derek was bisexual, he had confided that to her soon after they started dating, and she responded by telling him that she’d love to watch him get fucked. Which led to her coercing him into taking a guy home from a club to their apartment one night.

Derek had no idea that she had filmed the whole thing--because of course he would never have let that happen. 

He panicked staring at the video because there was nothing he could do about it since he didn’t have that kind of money in his bank account.

The video hit the press the next day, and he was forced to come out as bisexual to everyone. 

He never told anyone the story about Kate’s involvement, and only his family ended up knowing about the incident.

That, of course, affected his career. No one wanted to cast him for roles. The only thing he ended up shooting in two years was an indie gay movie about the relationship of a piano teacher and his blind student. The experience of making that movie was amazing for Derek. It turned out to be the best job of Derek’s life, not to mention that he got the opportunity to work with Ben Whishaw who portrayed the blind student splendidly. It showed off the piano abilities Whishaw had acquired from filming Cloud Atlas.

In the end, the movie turned out to be more famous and acclaimed than he thought it would. The movie got screened in a few selected theaters and even won the Teddy Award for best LGBT feature in 2009.

It was a pleasant surprise, and it was so good for his career that not two months later after he received the award, he was cast in a TV show. Not just some TV show, but a supernatural TV show on HBO called _Shapeshifters_ , in which he would portray the main character.

As soon as he read the first script, he knew it was going to be the best work he had ever gotten.

He fell in love with the story. Owen, his character--a deputy from a small town in Florida who goes into the woods during his shift, only to find a coven of witches performing a ritual sacrificing an alpha shapeshifter. Owen tries to stop them but gets hexed by one of the witches. And when he’s about to die, a pack of shapeshifters appear and bite him to save his life. He’s turned into a werewolf, and he’s welcomed into the pack and sucked into the supernatural world. At the same time the pack has to deal with their alpha being killed and the witches being more powerful than ever.

He didn’t only fall in love with the story, but he fell in love with his castmates too. Derek becomes instant best friends with Stiles Stilinski and Scott Mccall, who respectively play Mike, a powerful mage that draws his powers from his tattoos, and Sean, another werewolf that helps Derek’s character deal with his new powers.

And when the filming is ready to start, the three of them decide to share an apartment in Florida, where shooting is located, next to the set. They all get along so well that they end up living together for two seasons of the show.

He quickly becomes friends with the rest of the cast too, who are all great. Lydia is another mage who is the sister of Stiles’ character and she’s sharp and incredibly smart. Erica is the werewolf who bit Owen and created a bond with him, leading them into a romantic subplot. She is as sharp as Lydia and whenever they’re both together no one can stop them. Kira, the werefox, is sweet and always helps everyone out. Malia, the savage werecoyote, is blunt and one of the most interesting people Derek’s ever met. And even Jackson, the werelizard, is a nice addition to their group, even if he ends up being a douchebag sometimes (or most of the time).

______________________

_“So, Derek, since Scott and Erica aren’t here, I’m going to ask you,” the interviewer says. “The werewolves on the show have an impressive makeup job, do you really wear all of that or is some of it CGI?”_

_“Oh, most of it is makeup,” Derek replies. “It’s only when the change occurs on screen that it’s CGI, and the glowing eyes are CGI too. All the body hair that appears on screen is actual hair, and I wear these gloves to make my hands bigger and nastier. It’s all pretty gross actually,” he laughs. “While Stiles looks pretty badass and hot with tattoos covering all his body and eyes glowing blue, I look terrifyingly ugly.”_

_“Ooh,” Stiles coos next to him. “I think you’re always beautiful, babe, even with too much hair all over your body.”_

_Derek rolls his eyes. “Shut up.”_

_____________________

Today is the first day of filming season 3, and Derek is ecstatic to meet his cast mates again. He hasn’t seen any of them for the last month due to an extended, well-deserved vacation with his family, and even though he and his cast mates text frequently, Derek is dying to see them again.

This year, Derek didn’t room with Scott and Stiles. Scott had started dating Kira after season 1 shooting ended, and now they were serious enough to be living together. Derek doesn’t understand exactly why Stiles didn’t room with him again, though. Stiles claimed that he already had enough money to live on his own and that he wanted a place to himself. Derek didn’t believe that all that much, because Stiles was always going on how living with his friends was fantastic because he always had someone to play videogames with him, or make him food, or just have some company so he wouldn’t end up alone.

Derek did bring a lot of one-night stands to their apartment. Since after Kate, Derek never got really interested in dating again, so every week he brought at least two people to his room. And Stiles didn’t always come home with Derek if they were at clubs and saw that Derek was bringing home someone else. Or when Derek appeared with someone and Stiles was already in the apartment, he always gave some excuse about going to Malia’s apartment.

It was an unspoken rule that Stiles didn’t like Derek’s one-night stands, but Stiles himself never seemed to have one-night stands, didn’t seem to like the idea of having sex with someone only to never talk to them again. The only time Stiles brought someone to their apartment was in the beginning of shooting the first season: he was enamoured with this cute blonde called Heather, from the makeup department, but their relationship didn’t last long.

But then Stiles didn’t act differently around him after telling him they weren’t going to live together this year; they text every day, Stiles made him download Snap Chat to his phone, and they exchange silly pictures all the time. Derek doesn’t stop to worry too much about their relationship now, but he pays close attention to see if Stiles gets annoyed by anything he does so he can fix it.

His relationship with Stiles is different from the ones he has with the rest of the cast. Stiles and he are friends, sure, but they get off on riling each other up and being assholes to one another. That’s their thing; the rest of the cast have already given up on understanding. And it’s not like Derek doesn’t like Stiles, or Stiles doesn’t like him, no, it’s just that their relationship consists 90% of provoking and teasing and 10% actual nice things. He thinks it’s perfect this way, because if he’s going to be honest with himself, Stiles is the person with whom he has most fun interacting.

And Derek definitely doesn’t want Stiles being genuinely mad at him, in any way. And even though he looks forward to seeing the _whole_ cast again today, the one he looks most forward to seeing is Stiles, because he’s nervous to see if Stiles is still gonna treat him as well as when they’re texting. 

He’s so excited that he ends up waking up one hour before his alarm is supposed to go off. Derek groans about not having another hour of sleep, silencing his phone with his hand, but gets up anyway because he knows that trying to go back to sleep is useless.

He takes his time showering and having coffee and he even makes pancakes, but it’s still early. So he decides to just head to the set early anyway, and see if someone is already there.

Thankfully, he finds Jackson, the morning person of the cast, already there sipping his coffee and sitting in one of the chairs outside his trailer.

“Hey, Jackie!” Derek greets him, heading in his direction.

Jackson rolls his eyes at the nickname. “Hey, _Der Bear_ , how was your trip?”

Derek groans. “What did I tell you about calling me that, Jackson?”

“Oh sorry,” Jackson says, not looking sorry at all. “I forgot only Stiles is allowed to call you that without being reprimanded.”

Derek is about to protest that Stiles is _not_ allowed to call him that under any circumstance when Jackson speaks up, “Oh, speaking of Stiles, I need to show you something.”

Jackson is smirking as he grabs his phone and fumbles with the screen, until he finds what he was looking for and says “Here!” shoving the phone into Derek’s hands.

Derek looks at the screen and sees a drawing, a very good and detailed drawing, with perfect colors and anatomy, of _two men fucking_. The lean, pale one is grabbing the taller, bulky one’s dick and sucking on the head of his cock. The taller one is also saying something into the other man’s ear. The speech bubble reads, “Yeah, suck on daddy’s cock, you’re such a good boy.” 

Derek thinks Jackson is taking a piss because everyone knows he’s bisexual, especially because of the odd dirty talk on the page, until he pays more attention to the drawing and notices that…

“Is this me and Stiles?” Derek asks with a frown, incredibly confused as to _why_ would someone draw a picture of him and Stiles having sex.

“Well, duh,” Jackson snorts. “And look at what you’re saying, man,” Jackson laughs. “You’re Stiles’ _daddy_. Not that that wouldn’t make sense, with the eight year difference and your stubble. But you calling Stiles a good boy? That’s golden. I need to show this to Stiles too. Jesus, these people have creativity.”

Derek completely ignores whatever Jackson said, especially his highly amused tone, and pries for a question he doesn’t know the answer to. “Jackson, why the hell would someone draw a picture of me and Stiles having sex?”

“Derek, this is a piece of Sterek fanart,” Jackson explains as if it is the most obvious thing in the universe. “The fans are crazy about you. Don’t tell me you don’t know about it.”

“If I had an idea what you were talking about, I wouldn’t be asking you this question, would I?” Derek says, exasperated.

“Don’t you have Twitter?” Jackson asks incredulously. “Dude, I’m not even you or Stiles and I get tweets about it. How do you not know this? You guys are huge on the internet!”

“Jackson, stop stalling,” Derek snaps. “I don’t read fans’ tweets. I stopped when I started getting tweets of people describing in vivid details how they would like me to fuck them. Or, in some cases, how they’d like to fuck me. It’s really weird, so I only stay in the ‘people you follow’ part of the replies. I have no idea what you’re talking about. We’re big _what_?” Derek pries, not understanding why they “are big” in the first place. What’s that supposed to mean anyway?

“Dude, you have no idea. Do you know Nowen, our characters’ ship?” Jackson asks, and when Derek nods in affirmation, he goes on, “Yeah, so, some fans, a lot of fans, ship you and Stiles. Stiles plus Derek, Sterek. You’re in a ship, and your ship is even bigger than our character’s.”

Why the hell would fans ship _him and Stiles_? “Why, though? Isn’t this a bit ridiculous?”

“Look, dude, I thought you knew, I thought it was an unspoken rule that no one talked about, because neither you or Stiles ever brought it up.” He waves his hand absently. “But talk to Stiles first, he knows about it better than me. He must get more harassed about it than all of us. He can explain it to you better.”

“Okay,” Derek shrugs, confused and curious but still having a tiny hint of arousal from seeing that vivid image of himself having his dick sucked by Stiles.

______________________

  
  
  


_______________________

Half an hour later everyone arrives on the set, and Derek couldn’t be happier seeing all of them.

“Derek, my man, how are you?” Scott asks happily, giving Derek a tight hug and clapping his hand on Derek’s shoulder.

“Hey, Derek!” Stiles greets him behind Scott. “How was France? Did your sisters drive you crazy?”

Derek chuckles softly, greeting them before answering Stiles’ question. “France was great, and I love my family but, you know, Cora and Laura were being their usual selves, which means they were a pain in the ass.”

“Well, it runs in the family, right?” Stiles grins, wagging his eyebrows.

Derek rolls his eyes. “Yeah, but I’ve never bought you tight clothes and made you wear them on top of way too much makeup when we went out to clubs.”

Stiles brightens up at that, and laughs soundly. “Please tell me you have pictures. I need to save it to my computer and then use it as blackmail material. ‘Hey, Derek, if you don’t get curly fries right now I’ll post the picture of you in a V-neck and skinny jeans with cat eyes to my 2 million followers on Twitter.’”

Derek almost feels his eyes sinking into their sockets with how much they roll back into his skull. He missed Stiles so much, and he’s glad that he can finally see him again. He stares at Stiles’ smirk, luscious lips curved in a manner that makes Derek want to kiss him, and he remembers the drawing of Stiles’ mouth wrapped around his cock.

Arousal hits him immediately. And it’s not as if the thought of kissing Stiles, fucking him, never crossed his mind. He’s ashamed to admit that he’s masturbated a few times to the thought of getting his hands on Stiles, of Stiles sinking down on him. But those were just fantasies; it’s not his fault that Stiles is exactly his type and way too pretty to be straight and out of Derek’s reach.

And even then, if Stiles wasn’t straight, Derek doubts that Stiles would ever be interested in him. And even if he was, Derek would never even consider fucking him one night only to never pursue in a relationship with him and leave him heartbroken.

One of Derek’s rules in life is that he won’t get in a relationship any time soon. He admits he tried, back in the filming of Shapeshifters’ first season. He hooked up with Jennifer, the actress of one of the villain witches, and he just felt uncomfortable with everything romance-related they did. Paranoid even. They broke up one month after their first hookup, and Derek thought that was definitely the best decision he could have made.

Not to mention that, Stiles and him? When would that ever make sense?

“Derek?” Stiles asks with a frown, snapping Derek out of his thoughts.

“Uh, sorry, I don’t think I’ve had enough coffee,” he dismisses, sheepish to be caught thinking about Stiles that way. “Let’s grab some coffee, shall we? We can find everyone and eat bagels too.” 

______________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


_____________________

Derek finds Stiles alone at midday, eating curly fries and playing a game on his phone. Derek takes the opportunity to ask him about the question that has been nagging in his mind all morning.

“Hey, Stiles,” Derek greets him, walking until they’re right in front of each other.

“Hey, Derek! What’s up?” Stiles says, looking up from his phone.

“So, I wanted to ask you something,” Derek starts as Stiles shoves a handful of curly fries into his mouth. “What’s up with this Sterek thing?”

The reaction is instantaneous: Stiles chokes on his curly fries and starts coughing like hell, giving Derek the impression that he’ll choke to death. Derek goes to his help, taps him on the back until the coughing recedes and Stiles swallows.

“One of these days you’re gonna choke on your own spit,” Derek comments. “But now that I mentioned, I think you already did the other day.”

“Ha ha ha,” Stiles fake laughs, coughing one more time. ”But, uh, Sterek? How do you know about Sterek?”

“Jackson showed me a fanart,” Derek explains.

“Seriously?” Stiles says, frowning and uttering _Damn Jackson_ under his breath, low enough that Derek barely hears it. “What was the fanart about?”

Derek feels himself flush, and he replies quietly, “Uh, you were sucking my dick.”

Stiles’ eyes widen and Derek watches as a blush creeps on his cheeks. “Oh, I see. Yeah, people draw that sometimes. Not that I’ve seen it, no. Of course not. But, yeah, what about it anyway?”

“Don’t you think the fans are crazy?” Derek asks. “I mean, mine and Jackson’s character I understand, we totally have a bromance going on. But me and you? We’re downright assholes to each other, all the time, when someone would ever think that _we_ would make a good couple? I’ve been mulling all day over _why the hell_ would the fans want us together.”

Stiles’ expression is unreadable, and he pauses for a good five seconds, until he replies. “I know right?” He gives Derek a small laugh, and continues with a high pitched voice, “When would we ever work as a couple? When would you ever want to date me? You don’t even date. It’s absurd, right?”

“Exactly,” Derek agrees, nodding. “I have nothing against you, Stiles. But you and I dating? It’s ridiculous. Not to mention that you’re straight, and I doubt that you’d ever want to get close to my dick. And that time you gave me a bath because I was too drunk and threw up all over myself doesn’t count.”

“Yeah, I know, I’m 100% straight. Never would get close to a dick in my life. What are the fans thinking, right?” He laughs again, even though Derek thinks it sounds a bit forced.

He doesn’t dwell on that, though, he just nods. “Yeah, right? I think it’s weird though, the fans thinking we should date. I’m just curious to understand why.”

“Hey, people ship anything, right?” Stiles shrugs. “You know that we’ve gotten some fans talking about shipping mine and Lydia’s characters, and we’re _siblings_. That’s just how fans work. Don’t worry too much about it.”

“Yeah, I guess,” Derek agrees, but he’s not convinced. “Where did you get your curly fries by the way? I want some for myself.”

Stiles covers his curly fries with his hand. “I went out of the set to buy some, and you are _not_ getting any of mine. Go eat the green beans and rice they’re serving. Don’t you have a diet anyway? You can’t have the mighty werewolf have belly fat. Which, by the way,” he pats Derek’s six pack, “is what is happening right now. You should really spend more time at the gym, old guy, you’re not getting younger and you know how age works. In no time you’ll be living off salad to maintain your weight. You already have wrinkles around your eyes, Derek, be careful.”

Derek rolls his eyes. It’s not the first time Stiles has ever commented on his age; he always makes sure to make fun of him for being the oldest of the cast, does it in interviews and twitter and everywhere he can. 

“Asshole,” he says, shoving Stiles until he almost falls off his chair. “I’m getting something to eat. Stay alone with your beloved curly fries.”

_________________

_Derek is giving an interview at the press line of his second Comic Con when he feels a slap on his ass. He turns around to see Stiles grinning madly at him._

_“Stiles! What do you think you’re doing?”_

_Stiles laughs. “Oh, you know, Derek, I just saw your pretty ass right there and I had to touch it. It’s hard to resist.”_

_Derek rolls his eyes. "Oh, you know, Stiles, next time I go to your room I'll take your Han Solo action figure out of its box. Because it’s so pretty and hard to resist, right?"_

_Stiles drops his grin and narrows his eyes. “You wouldn’t.”_

_Derek smirks predatorily. “Watch me.”_

_“You, Derek Hale, are a very bad man.” Stiles angrily points his fingers at him. “I won’t ever make you pancakes when you’re hungover!”_

___________________

Derek gets home that day around eight after spending a good hour at a pizza place with all the cast. Well, everyone except Stiles, who claimed he had a headache and left the set earlier without even saying goodbye to Derek.

Derek thought it was strange, but didn't stop to dwell on the matter, because right after that everyone was getting together and eating a copious amount of pizza. 

As soon as Derek gets home, he heads directly to the shower, where he spends half an hour just enjoying the feeling of hot water running down his body. When he's done, he puts on his pajamas and grabs his laptop. 

Derek’s relationship with the internet has evolved throughout the years. A few years back, he barely paid attention to Facebook or Twitter, only really had the latter because his PR agent told him he should get one. But once he met the Shapeshifters cast, all of them being a lot younger than him, they’d coaxed him into using social medias more and now he ends up checking Facebook and Twitter every day. Even sometimes twice, three times a day.

Granted, he still doesn’t post as much as the others, like Stiles, who is known for making hilarious tweets that the fans love. He usually tweets about his jobs, about filming and the cast. Like the tweet he’d posted this morning, saying how he was excited about meeting the cast again after not seeing them for one month and how he missed them.

He logs on Twitter and sees that Scott and Malia replied to his tweet with how they were excited about seeing him again too, and sees that Stiles also did reply.

Derek snorts and types in a response.

Derek laughs to himself at his tweet and goes to read the rest of his timeline when his mouse slips and he clicks on the “All” link of his replies and is bombarded with tweets.

@owenanderek 3s  
@DerekHale @RealStilesStilinski your foreplay is adorable, please just have sex already!

@dammitkyle 4s  
@DerekHale @RealStilesStilinski it’s so cute how you pretend not to like each other when you’re clearly in love.

@sterekismyotp_ 5s  
@DerekHale @RealStilesStilinski O h MY gOd MY FEELS YOU GUYS ARE SO PERFECT FOR EACH OTHER #MOTHERFUCKINGOTP

@miketweets 6s  
@DerekHale @RealStilesStilinski and then some people don’t understand why we ship you…

Derek is taken aback by how many tweets he’s gotten in such little time, and if that weren’t enough, more and more tweets are being tweeted to him, and the website is telling him “386 new tweets”.

And the thing is, at least 95% of them are talking about Stiles and him in a relationship, saying that they should have sex already, that Stiles should have his babies (how, though, Derek doesn’t know), that they should marry, and everything related to it.

So on impulse, Derek opens a new tab on his browser and opens Google, typing “Sterek” on the search bar.

He clicks on the first link, which leads him to a Tumblr blog called _fuckyeahsterek_. Derek knows about Tumblr, which is hard not to when you’re part of something that has a _fandom_ , as the fans call it. He sort of knows how it works, but if he’s going to be honest with himself he never really navigated the website in any way before until now.

The page is clean, with a picture on the top of Stiles sleeping on Derek’s shoulder that one time they took a bus to some beach to shoot the season finale, that Derek made sure to post on Instagram with him sporting an angry face. The title of the blog reads _Assholes Iin Love_. Derek snorts, because at least the fans understand that they’re assholes to each other, not in some sort of bromance.

The first post that appears is a printscreen of the tweets from today, with two comments located below. The first one is from derekstilinskihale, who commented _omgg a new sterek moment!!! they’re so cute omigosh no one can deny they’re clearly in love with each other_. The second one is from tattooedstilinski, who said _PLEASE if they didn’t kiss the hell out of each other today on set my name isn’t anna and sterek isn’t my otp_.

Derek scoffs, because sure, people _want_ them together, even if Derek doesn’t understand it very well. But to believe so piously that they’re _actually_ together? Derek doesn’t understand how or why their interactions would lead their fans to believe that. Not to mention that Derek has no idea of what an OTP is.

The second post that appears on the blog is a gif of Stiles and him kissing. And it’s not a fanart either, the gif is made from what looks like a footage from them kissing in real life. They’re both naked, or well, shirtless, and Stiles’ hand is curling on Derek’s naked chest, chest hair brushing over Stiles’ pale skin. Derek’s hand is on Stiles’ forearm, bringing him closer and closer as they kiss until their chests are almost pressed together.

It looks so real that Derek can’t help but feel himself flush in arousal. The image makes something twist in his stomach that he really doesn’t understand, and the desire to do just that to Stiles burns in his chest. It’s not easy to see something he’s always wanted in such a vivid disposal. It makes images flash on his brain of Derek kissing Stiles dirty until they’re both panting, thrusting their crotches against each other’s and wanting nothing less than just come all over their skins.

Derek snaps out of his daydream, reprimanding himself for thinking about that and proving to their fans that Sterek is, in fact, a little true. It isn’t, though, Derek reminds himself, because these fans think he and Stiles are in love, and Derek knows he doesn’t do relationship or love. He just wants to have sex with Stiles. And who wouldn’t, right?

He scrolls down again and the next post has a bunch of gifs from interviews where Stiles and he are sitting next to one another, sometimes with other people from the cast around them. On all of them, Derek notices, they’re making the same movements, or smiling at the same time. In one, Derek folds his arms and Stiles does too; in other, Stiles crosses his legs and Derek repeats the movement. There are a bunch where they both scratch their noses, or cover their mouths while laughing. Always, always repeating the same movements.

Under the gifs there is a text, that says:

_Mirroring body language is a way to bond and to build understanding. It is a non-verbal way to say ‘I am like you, I feel the same’. The research shows that people who experience the same emotions are likely to experience mutual trust, connection and understanding. That being said, the chances that a pair of lovers or people who are romantically interested in one another mirroring their movements is much greater than those who don’t fit this criteria._

Granted, Derek never realized how much they mirrored each other’s movements. There are ten gifs that prove that they did, all from different interviews. Sure, that doesn’t have to mean anything. After all, their relationship consists 90% of annoying the hell out of each other, even if their intentions aren’t nefarious. Derek can’t help but scoff at the “romantically interested” part of the text, though.

Derek shakes his head and looks at the other post, which is a combination of gifs of Stiles and printscreen of Twitter conversations. Below there’s a text that says, _Stiles + adoration for Derek’s body_. And Derek notices that all the images have Stiles complimenting Derek’s body, but in a manner of making fun of him, like he always does, because he knows that Derek doesn’t like when people draw attention to his body. There’s a comment on the post from stilinski-and-der-bear that says, _because no matter how much you think Derek is hot, you’ll never get in the same level of adoration Stiles has for Derek’s looks_.

And Derek does admit that Stiles does comment on Derek’s looks a lot: a few tweets here and a lot of interviews, especially that famous Comic Con one where Stiles slaps his ass. But it really can’t mean anything, in the end, because Stiles is straight, and the only reason he would make those comments is to rile Derek up. Not matter how much Derek hoped that Stiles was a tiny bit interested in having sex with him.

As Derek scrolls the blog, clicking on the next page, he sees gifs and gifs of interviews and printscreen of tweets that Derek remembers pretty well. He finds the occasional fanart, too, and he’s surprised by how good the drawings are. He finds a lot of pictures of him and Stiles kissing, sometimes gifs, and they all look so real that Derek has to scroll past them pretty fast not to get too aroused.

When he gets to page 7 of the blog, he decides to go back to the Google search and find another link.

______________________

_When Ricky Gervais announces that _Shapeshifters_ is the winner of the Emmy for outstanding drama series, Derek and all his cast mates jump from their seats. No one expected to win, especially because Breaking Bad was nominated, but apparently Shapeshifters _ was _good enough to win an Emmy. And no one is going to argue with that._  


_The reaction of the cast is beautiful: Deaton, their show runner, is grinning madly and Derek can swear he sees some tear drops on his eyelashes, Scott and Stiles are jumping on their feet and letting squeals of joy, and all the others are hugging each other and grinning so much that Derek knows their faces will start hurting soon enough._

_As they all make their way to the stage to get the award, they get congratulated by everyone that they pass with pats on their knees and “Congrats!”s. It’s one of the best moments of Derek’s life, and the rest of the cast’s too, Derek guesses._

_However, when they are climbing the stairs that lead to the stage, Stiles, who’s in front of him, trips on his feet and falls face front on the stairs._

_Derek’s reaction is instantaneous. He doesn’t even_ think _about it, because he doesn’t think there’s a more appropriate action than the one he takes: he trips too. He fakes that he does, obviously, puts his acting skills to the max and acts as if he did indeed trip, just like Stiles. Just because he knows pretty well that Stiles is a klutz and that he doesn’t want Stiles’ moment getting an Emmy turn in him being eternally embarrassed for being clumsy._

_As their friends help them stand up, Stiles is red like a tomato up to the tip of his ears. He looks at Derek and says rushed, “Did I make you trip? Oh my god, I’m so sorry, Derek.”_

_“Hey,” Derek says gently, rubbing his hand on Stiles’ shoulder. “You didn’t make me trip, I tripped on purpose so at least you won’t be embarrassed on your own.”_

_Stiles’ expression lights up in a way that Derek had never seen before--is it fondness? Derek isn’t sure. But Stiles goes and hugs him shortly but tightly, whispering, “Thank you so much.”_

_________________________

The second link he clicks on is from a website called Archive of Our Own, and as he browses the page he notices that it’s a website for people to publish their stories about Sterek, or what Derek learns they’re called, _fan fictions_. There are a lot too, Derek notices. Way too many, Derek thinks, nearly 26,867 works stare back at him. The stories have summaries, and tags, and ratings, even though Derek doesn’t understand most of it, like “Knotting” or “Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics”.

One summary of a story reads:

_Cora and Laura don’t agree with Derek’s policy of never going out with the same person twice, so they start forcing dates on him hoping that someday he’ll find someone who interests him enough to want to date them. Derek, though, is tired of having to pay for dinners and dinners to people who most of the times won’t even put out. So he convinces Stiles to pretend to be dating him hoping that his sisters will stop with their nonsense. They both might or might not start realizing their true feelings for each other._

Derek smiles at that, because as much as he can’t see how that would lead to him and Stiles realizing their feelings for each other, the situation with Laura and Cora is something that he can imagine very well. They almost did that once, sending his way a date or two, claiming that he shouldn’t give up on dating because of Kate. They soon gave up, though, after they realized that Derek was only gonna end up never calling the women and men back.

The other stories on the website, though, don’t necessarily seem to have Stiles and Derek being actors and meeting because of Shapeshifters. Some of them have them attending high school together, others with them being fuckbuddies at college. Sometimes they meet at a coffee shop. The fans have a lot of creativity, Derek has to give them that.

He's curious to know how people write those stories, how they write him and Stiles entering a relationship, so he opens a random story, not even reading its summary, just checking that it’s short, only a little less than a couple thousands word, and starts reading it.

_Derek wakes up with his hard-on pressed against Stiles’ ass. He barely remembers his dream, but he knows it featured the mole-dotted skin of the man lying next to him, even if what they did in his dreams are exactly what they had been doing the night before. Derek can’t help but thrust his hips slightly, still too sleepy to coherently know what he’s doing, and with the friction of his dick pressing against the cleft of Stiles’ ass, he lets out a whimper._

Derek flushes, imagining the same situation happening on Derek's bed that is right next to him. It's something that Derek has imagined before, waking up pressed to Stiles and having sex with him first thing in the morning. The story makes him crave said thing, more than he had ever wanted before.

_That seems to be enough to wake Stiles up, who turns around and faces Derek, giving him a sleepy smile and saying, “Good morning, Der Bear.”_

_Derek rolls his eyes, a lot more awake than he was before. “When are you ever going to stop calling me that?”_

_Stiles’ smile turns into a grin. “You know the answer to that question, and you know that it’s never. I’m gonna call you that in front of our grandchildren. And I’m still going to be the only person in your life that will be allowed to use that nickname.”_

_Derek snorts at the absurdity of said statement, but his mouth betrays him because the corner of his lips start curving into a smile. “Already thinking of our grandchildren, eh? We haven’t even have any kids yet.”_

_“And I’m surprised at that. How old are you again? You’re_ old _, Derek, I’m surprised your biological clock hasn’t started ticking and you haven’t run to me begging for us to adopt some cute babies yet.”_

_Derek shoves him playfully. “Shut up.”_

Derek feels himself smile at that, because the conversation is so something Stiles and he would have. It’s pretty accurate, scarily so, and Derek feels something flood his chest, some feeling he isn’t so sure of--fondness?

_”Oh, but, Derek,” Stiles says getting closer to Derek until Derek is feeling his breathing on his lips. “Don’t you wanna make some babies?”_

_And as soon as Stiles is done whispering those words in the dirtiest way possible, he sneaks his hand under Derek’s underwear and wraps his hand around the head of Derek’s still hard cock, stroking it with dexterity._

_Derek can’t help the moan that escapes his throat. He tries to recompose himself, muttering, “I think that’s going to be a little impossible, Stiles, since we’re both guys.”_

_“Oh, I don’t know, Derek,” Stiles says seductively, getting close to Derek’s neck and licking the tender skin, sucking a bruise right behind his ear and not once stopping the pace of his hand on Derek’s cock. “Don’t you wanna fuck me and fill me up with your come?” And to punctuate his sentence, Stiles bites forcefully the tendons of Derek’s neck._

_Derek groans, and he can’t contain himself anymore. He pins Stiles down on the mattress and climbs on top of him, capturing Stiles’ mouth on his own and kissing him desperately, with a hunger only Stiles can elicit from him._

Inevitably, Derek’s right hand traveled to his crotch, where his half-hard cock lies beneath his loose pajama pants, growing more and more at each second. It should feel weird, reading a porn story about Stiles and him, but Derek can’t help but appreciate a more detailed material for his jerk off fantasies. It feels right, even, reading Stiles and he act like this, like there’s nothing wrong with it.

_They kiss until they’re panting, cocks grinding together as they moan into each other’s mouths. Stiles doesn’t waste his time in clawing Derek’s back with his nails, which makes Derek’s arousal and the desire to fuck Stiles until he’s begging to come much more intense._

_Eventually, Derek decides that the fabric of their underwear between them needs to go, and he breaks the kiss to pull them out down a fast movement. As soon as their cocks are free, Derek wraps his hands around them both, twisting his palm around their heads and continuing the motion in long strokes. Stiles, beneath him, hisses in pleasure, which sequentially transforms in a moan as the strokes continue._

_”Stiles, fuck, you’re so tight,” Derek groans as he first thrusts into Stiles. “As much as we fuck and you’re still tight and perfect for me.”_

_The sensation overwhelms him, he closes his eyes and gives languid thrusts, savoring the sensation of being surrounded by Stiles’ amazing heat. When Derek rolls his hips slowly, making sure to press his dick in all Stiles’ right places, Stiles actually mewls, writhing in the sheets and gripping the fabric so tight his knuckles turn white._

_“You’re so beautiful like this, Stiles, so perfect,” Derek moans, and decides to just bend over and capture Stiles’ lips with his own, kissing him with hunger, tongues dancing together in each other’s mouths. Derek breaks the kiss after a moment, only to whisper against Stiles’ mouth, “I love you.”_

_Stiles’ mouth breaks in a blissed out smile, and at the same time that he opens his mouth to reply to the love confession, Derek thrusts his hips more forcefully than before, causing Stiles’ next words to come out more like a high-pitched moan, “I, ah, love you too.”_

_Inspired by Stiles’ amazing noise, Derek quickens his pace, continuing with the same vigor from that one thrust. When a particular thrust makes Stiles keen, Derek shifts his angle for that same spot, pistoning in and out of Stiles’ body. At that, Stiles is reduced to crying a litany of_ Derek _s and_ Fuck _s as he wantonly shoves his ass farther into Derek’s touch._

Derek speeds the movements of his hand, sometimes twisting his palm around the head of his cock. He imagines Stiles beneath him, uttering all those delicious sounds, surrounding him with heat and being just there to kiss. His other hand rests on his balls, cupping them and fondling them from time to time, enhancing his pleasure and making him let out little mewls along the way.

_Stiles’ noises plus the sounds of flesh hitting flesh that fill the room only encourage Derek to go on and on in a much faster pace, always hitting Stiles’ prostate. Soon enough, Stiles is shouting Derek’s name and spilling come all over his fair-skinned belly._

_Derek doesn’t need much to follow. His thrusts become more and more erratic until he’s filling Stiles up with his come. He thrusts a few more times until all the come has oozed out of his slit and then he pulls out, dragging himself to lie down next to Stiles in the bed and pull him into an embrace._

Derek’s orgasm hits him like a punch to the gut. He comes all over his hand, imagining himself filling Stiles instead, and riding his orgasm out just like he did on the story, milking the come out of himself. He stops when he can’t think of touching his dick anymore, his breathing ragged and hard.

___________________________

_Derek is out with Stiles, Scott, Kira, Lydia and Jackson at some club in LA. It’s Thursday, but Stiles insisted that they should go out today and begged for them to come._

_As soon as they get there, Stiles heads directly to the bar. He instantly orders two shots of tequila, and when Derek cocks an eyebrow in question, he just shrugs and downs the shot without any salt or lemon._

_As the night goes on, Derek notices that Stiles makes several trips to the bar. Derek disapproves, but he’s not going to control Stiles’ life. Stiles is an adult, he knows what he’s doing, and Derek is going to be the one to drive him home anyway, which is the reason he’s not drinking tonight._

_Around midnight, Derek loses sight of Stiles, so he decides to find him, see if he’s okay. When he does find him, it’s at the back of the club sitting on some couch, with his head resting on his hands._

_When Derek starts getting closer he notices that Stiles’ chest is shaking from-- laughter? No,_ no _. From_ crying _. When Derek gets in front of Stiles he can hear it over the sound of the music, that is much fainter at the back of the club: Stiles isn’t just crying silently, he’s_ bawling _._

_Derek sits next to him, placing his arm around Stiles’ shoulder and drawing attention to himself. Stiles lifts his face, eyes red and nose running, forehead scrunched in a big unhappy frown._

_“What happened, Stiles?” Derek asks closer to him, letting worry slip his tone._

_“It’s t’day,” Stiles replies faintly._

_Derek waits for an explanation, but when he doesn’t get any he nudges Stiles, places his free hand over Stiles’ right one on his lap. “What happened today?”_

_“It’s-- It’s--” Stiles stutters, sobbing. He sniffs, trying to recompose himself, and finally says, “It’s my mom’s death anniv’rsary.”_

Shit _, is the first thing that crosses Derek’s mind. Because his mom’s death is a Big Deal, with capital letters. He knows how wrecked Stiles gets, knows that he never really got over his mom’s death, how the date is something that he hates with a passion because he cries all day. He also knows that usually Stiles spends the day with his dad in Beacon Hills, his home town, and they go to her grave and try to pick up each other’s pieces. Why Stiles isn’t there today, though, Derek doesn’t know._

_As if sensing his question, Stiles speaks up, “I was supposed to be with my dad t’day, I shouldda been with him.” He’s sobbing, tears falling down his face as he decides to grip Derek’s hand. “But my dad, my dad had an emerg’ncy at work, said he couldn’t take the day off.” He tries wiping his nose with his free hand. “An’ I’ve never spent the day without him, yanno? I just, I just, don’t know how to deal with this.”_

_Derek tugs him closer, hugging him with one arm. “Hey, it’s okay, Stiles, it’s okay.” He rests his head against Stiles’. “I’m going to take you home with me now, okay? You shouldn’t be alone, and you shouldn’t have drunk this much. Do you think you can walk?”_

_Stiles only nods in response, but when Derek helps him to get up, he almost falls. Derek wraps one arm around his waist and walks him to the exit of the club. But once they’re outside, Stiles tries to disentangle himself from Derek, which Derek doesn’t let happen. He regrets his decision ten seconds later because then Stiles is throwing up on the sidewalk and all over his own shirt, almost falling to the ground in sequence._

_Derek decides to just lift Stiles up and carry him to the car, which he does. He walks in the direction of his car with Stiles in his arms until he reaches it and lays Stiles down on the back seats._

_When he gets home, he gives Stiles a bath, who is in no shape to complain at all, not even stringing coherent sentences, more like a bunch of “mom”s and sobs. Once Stiles is clean, Derek dresses him with one of his pairs of sweatpants and an old henley and tucks him in his bed._

_Derek goes to sleep on the couch that night with a heavy feeling in his chest, thinking that he should have been there for Stiles before the situation ended up like this._

_Things get worse the next morning though, because apparently there were paparazzis outside of the club last night who filmed and took pictures of Stiles throwing up all over himself and Derek carrying him to his car. The news reads “Does Shapeshifters star Stiles Stilinski have a drinking problem?”._

_As he reads the ridiculous speculations, he feels the strongest urge to punch someone in his life--and not just someone, all the paparazzis and people in the media involved in such a thing._

_Stiles ends up making a tweet explaining the situation, and Derek is glad, because he really doesn’t want people that Stiles isn’t anything less than a good, healthy person. He is albeit a little bit annoying sometimes, Derek admits, but it doesn’t change that fact._

_______________________________

As Derek cleans himself, he thinks that was one of the best orgasms of his life. He knows that every time he masturbates thinking about Stiles, about licking those moles and touching that pale skin, he has amazing orgasms that leave him gasping for breath. That story, not only well written, gave Derek's imagination a boost as he read it, stimulated Derek's thoughts and was the perfect material for fueling his masturbating fantasies.

Not only that, but the dialogues at the beginning made Derek begin to understand how and why the fans end up shipping them. Derek thought that the fans interpreted them as two dudes who were nice and caring to each other, but apparently that isn't the case. The fans understand the basis of his and Stiles' relationship: teasing and provoking remarks. 

But even then, Derek's curiosity isn't satiated. When he's clean and wearing his pajamas again, he settles on his chair and opens a new tab, going on Google and searching _Why do you ship Sterek?_.

The first link is from a Tumblr blog that reads "Sterek Ship Manifesto.” Derek scoffs at the word “manifesto”, at the same time thinking it’s funny because apparently the fans really take this shipping thing seriously. He shrugs and clicks on the link, because it sounds like the most appropriate one for his question.

The post is by haleinskiss and is dated almost ten months before. The post is also filled with images and gifs that Derek recognizes, some Twitter screencaps. Derek notices too, that the post has over 14,000 notes, which Derek supposes are the same as likes on Facebook. Impressive, Derek thinks, and goes on reading what haleinskiss has to say.

_I decided to write my ship manifesto for Sterek because I got tired of being asked “Why do you ship Sterek?” all the time. And this is the nice version of said inquiry, because every Sterek shipper knows how sometimes we get shit for shipping them. So this is me trying to explain why Sterek is my OTP and my favorite ship of all time._

**_Who are they?_**

_First of all, if you don’t know exactly what Sterek is, we’re talking about the Derek Hale x Stiles Stilinski real person pairing, both actors from the famous HBO supernatural show Shapeshifters. But let’s be real, if you don’t know what Sterek is, where have you been?! Sterek is all over Tumblr and one of the biggest ships of the moment. We have more than 20,000 fics on AO3, only losing to Destiel and Johnlock. Which is impressive, because Destiel has been around since 2008, and well, no need to mention that the Sherlock Holmes fandom was probably the first fandom to ever exist (but if we’re talking about the modern fandom conception, we have to give that title to the Star Trek fandom)._

_Stiles and Derek met on the set of Shapeshifters season 1 in Florida in 2010. The both of them and Scott McCall (their co-star) then decided to share an apartment next to the set, where they’ve been living together while shooting the show ever since._

**_The essence of the ship_**

_This, of course, is just my opinion, but it’s why I fell in love so deeply with the ship. The thing about Sterek, for me, is and always will be about **assholes in love**. You will see people use these words a lot, you’ve probably seen people use that in their OTP tag._

_Stiles and Derek love to tease each other. Their interactions consist 90% of snark and teasings and provocations. And some people might interpret that as their way to show how they dislike each other, but it’s clearly not that. Their interactions are pure friendly banter, where they want to pretend to annoy each other, to tease the hell out of each other, but in the end both parties are enjoying the conversation more than they would love any conversation with anyone in the world._

_You can see that they enjoy each other’s company by the way they’re always smiling as they utter their fake malice-filled words. Not to mention all the times that we’ve clearly seen Derek trying his hardest to contain his laugh or smile whenever Stiles says something funny, as you can see on the gifs I’ve attached below._

**_The sexual tension_**

_Have you ever heard of the phrase “eye fucking?” Because that’s exactly what these two do. The prolonged stares they give one another, the way Derek fakes he’s going to get physical with Stiles just to rile him up, and have I mentioned how they’ve each clearly stated how they think the other is hot?_

_Derek is more subtle, but he’s said before how hot Stiles looks with all his tattoos, and when that interviewer at Comic Con asked who the cast thought was the best looking cast mate, guess what Derek’s reply was? Exactly, Stiles. He didn’t even need to think twice about it, he was the first one to reply. Stiles, of course, was next to him and automatically cooed, saying how he thought that Derek was the most attractive one on the cast too. He even made kissing noises and gestures towards Derek, as you guys can see in the gifs below._

_Stiles talks more openly about Derek’s appearance, but most of the time he uses Derek’s looks in a way to tease him. Which you can argue that those words are just that: teasing remarks with the intention to rile Derek up, what usually happens (always, though, in a friendly manner). But we know that there’s always a little truth behind every joke. And even if we know that Stiles has been in relationships with girls in the past. Derek himself is bisexual, so why couldn’t Stiles be too?_

**_They clearly care about each other_**

_As much as they like to rile each other up, you can see they’re truly friends and care deeply about each other. Every year that Derek is nominated for the People’s Choice Awards, Stiles makes it his duty to make sure that Derek wins and makes campaigns on his Twitter encouraging people to vote. And when Derek won both those times, he seemed like the happiest person ever, and his tweets thanking everyone who voted were touching because of the happiness they emanated._

_Also, do you guys remember when that interviewer brought up Derek’s sex tape scandal while mentioning his bisexuality? Stiles cut the woman down so fast, he was more offended than Derek himself, who tried his best to look composed but had a slight grimace on his face. Stiles, on the other hand, snapped at the interviewed and told her not to be so inconvenient. You can bet that Stiles got scolded by his manager after, especially because the interview was live, but he still protected Derek._

_And Derek? Derek’s concern for Stiles is touching. You all know how Stiles tripped on his way to the stage of the 2012 Emmys, and you all know how Derek tripped too, in sequence. Some people think we shippers are making things up, but we know very well that Derek didn’t really trip that day, but faked that he tripped so Stiles wouldn’t feel the embarrassment on his own. It’s pretty clear because Stiles hugged him after, and probably uttered the most emotional thank you he could muster._

_Not to mention how Derek helped Stiles on the day of his mother’s death anniversary. Stiles was pissed drunk, threw up all over himself, and Derek made sure to take care of him, carried him to his car and probably took care of him until the next morning. And whenever people mention that day, criticizing Stiles’ actions, Derek is the first one to shut them up with the most murderous face he has._

**_I don’t think they’re together, but…_**

_They’re clearly in love. I really don’t think they’re dating or anything of the sorts because first of all, they wouldn’t be too obvious talking about each other’s appearances or their living arrangements. I think they’re in love, especially Stiles, who always wears his emotions on his sleeves whenever he’s not acting. Derek too, but it’s something more subtle. Even though, we can’t never be too sure._

_But even if they’re_ not _in love, we can all appreciate how a relationship between these two would be wonderful. These boys can keep up with each other better than with anyone else, and you can’t deny how much_ fun _they have together. If they ever dated, I’m pretty sure their relationship would make them the most happy men in the world, because not only they would finally be able to get their hands all over each other, which they both want, but they would enjoy a fun relationship with a lot of marvelous banter and genuine concern for each other’s well being._

When Derek is done reading, he spends a few good minutes just staring at his computer screen and absorbing what he’s just read.

Derek has to admit, after reading that essay--because it _was_ an essay, or at least felt like such, and a very good one--he can’t help but get what the fans are talking about, why the fans would want them together.

Derek never stopped to think that his and Stiles’ interactions could be seen by people who don’t know them well enough as anything but mild hostility and signs that they only barely tolerated each other. Derek knows, of course, that’s not the case. He knows that they both enjoy talking to one another, or at least, Derek definitely does enjoy--love--his interactions with Stiles. Interactions that are just that: pure banter, incredibly friendly banter and nothing else.

Not to mention that they do care greatly about each other. Derek thinks that Stiles is probably the one he most feels concern towards out of the whole cast. He would never let anyone hurt Stiles, or would do anything that could truly hurt him. Make him angry? Yeah, in his asshole way, but never truly hurt him on purpose. Not that he would admit that to Stiles or anyone.

Derek knows Stiles cares about him too, as the “ship manifesto” pointed out. But Stiles on the other hand has no qualms in admitting that he cares about Derek as much as Derek does about him. Stiles is a much more open person, while Derek, well, is definitely not.

Derek is a little bit ashamed to see that the fans noticed how Derek looks at Stiles sometimes. He never thought of it with these words, but he does in fact “eye fuck” him from time to time, and he was naïve to think that no one would notice. He can’t help it though, because Stiles is probably one of the most beautiful men Derek has ever seen; he gets lost thinking about his moles and his upturned nose and his messy hair, and he admits that Stiles’ shoulder-to-waist ratio is one of the most beautiful features in a man.

Derek would do a lot of things to get his hands on Stiles, even though he won’t even try because he cares more about Stiles than he cares about his sexual fantasies. In the alternate reality that Stiles would want to be with him, if they ended up having sex, Derek in the end would only hurt Stiles by not wanting to take their relationship further to a real relationship not some friends with benefits (if that much) sort of thing.

And as much as Derek sees what the fans are talking about their potential, he doesn’t agree with the fact that the fans think they’re both in love with each other. First of all, Stiles isn’t because he’s straight.Derek knows that for a fact because Stiles has always talked about girls to him. Derek knows about his dating history the people he’s dated have all been girls. And Derek? Well, Derek simply doesn’t do relationships. Not only he’s not interested, he doesn’t think he could fall in love with anyone with how traumatized he is because of Kate, even years after the occurrence.

Derek thinks it would be nice though, as he stops to think for a moment. From what he gathered of the things he read today, being in a relationship with Stiles would be comforting and interesting. In the story Derek read, they still had their banter going on, the teasings they both live off of, and they were at the same time loving and caring towards each other. Derek doesn’t even think he could say they had sex in that story, but rather made love, as cheesy as that sounds. He thinks it would be a pretty nice thing to have with someone, especially with Stiles.

When he realizes what he’s thinking about, he mentally reprimands himself. He shouldn’t be thinking about any of that because a) wanting to have anything with Stiles is only going to end in sorrow because Stiles doesn’t want to be with him, b) Derek doesn’t _do_ relationships, okay? He’s good without being attached to someone, and as much as he does trust Stiles, he doesn’t think he is ready to enter a relationship with someone just yet.

He snaps out of his thoughts when he yawns and realizes that it’s already past his bedtime. He thinks that his quest on the internet is done, that he understands a lot better now what the fans see in Sterek, not that he agrees with them that Stiles and he should really be together. He closes his laptop, pleased, and heads to bed after brushing his teeth.

________________________________

The next morning, Derek has no thoughts about Sterek in his mind. He doesn’t think about it at all, at least until he gets on set and Stiles walks into the same room he’s in, looking sleepy but also absolutely amazing. In one hand he has a venti Starbucks coffee, in the other, a bagel with so much cream cheese that the tips of his fingers are smeared with it. He’s also wearing one of his typical hoodies with plaid underneath and his hair is as messy as a bird’s nest. Derek can’t help but think he looks absolutely adorable. 

At the sight, Derek automatically smiles, and something happens to his stomach that he can’t pinpoint what, but he brushes it off as fondness, not that that isn’t less weird in itself.

“Hey, Stiles,” Derek greets him, waving and walking in his direction.

But as soon as Stiles’ eyes land on him, they widen and, to Derek’s confusion, his face contorts itself into a scowl. Automatically, Stiles does a 180, seeming not to want to even look twice at Derek, and then walks out of the room in fast strides without saying a word to him.

Derek gapes for a moment at Stiles’ reaction, but he tries to follow him, shouting, “Stiles, wait!”

It doesn’t help, because Stiles doesn’t stop his pace and soon enough Derek loses sight of him as he turns too many times and Derek lands in an empty hallway.

Derek is left standing in the middle of the hall with an unpleasant sensation spreading in his chest. He feels his hands ball into fists, closes his eyes and takes a deep breath not to punch the wall or something of the sorts.

He tries to recollect his thoughts and think why exactly Stiles would have that reaction from seeing him. He thinks about their latest conversations, their interactions, and even something from the texts and Snap Chats they exchanged over the month Derek had been away, but he’s still comes up with nothing. And even worse is that having Stiles treating him in such manner feels like the worst thing that could happen to him in that moment, and he hates it more than anything.

Stiles had never been mad at him on the over three years they’ve known each other, and Derek thinks that’s good because he wouldn’t want to deal with this same wave of feelings he’s being overwhelmed with. He just can’t fathom why Stiles’ sudden animosity, and he wishes he could just talk to him about it, but Stiles doesn’t seem to even look him in the face, much else _talk_ to him. And doesn’t that feel like a punch to his gut?

__________________________________________

Stiles spends that day avoiding Derek. As soon as he sights Derek in front of him, he flees the room and disappears, not even looking bad even after Derek called for his name. Of course, their schedule makes it easier too, because they don’t have a scene together to shoot until three days later, Friday. And even if they only almost see each other a few times during the day, every time Stiles makes his mission not to talk to Derek, Derek feels worse and worse.

In the middle of the day, Derek decides to shoot Stiles a message, asking what’s going on, even adding a “please” in the message pleading for Stiles to talk to him. Derek doesn’t think he will reply, though, but he thinks it’s worth a shot.

By the end of the day, when he gets home, he feels tired as if he had run a marathon. All he wants is to draw a very hot bath and spend hours in his bathtub, then drink some tea and go to sleep. But that is purely emotional, Derek knows, because work was easy and if he wasn’t in such a terrible state, he would have thought it was fun.

During the day, none of the cast said a thing about Stiles, even when Derek knows everyone noticed how Stiles was nowhere to be seen all day. They all seem to know exactly why Stiles is mad at him, though Derek doesn’t dare to ask yet because he wants to take that matter directly to Stiles.

When Stiles doesn’t answer his text (even if Derek was sure that was going to happen) Derek decides that he’ll corral Stiles tomorrow and confront him.

______________________________

He finds Stiles the next day eating lunch next to Scott in a remote part of the set, where he probably thought no one would find him. Derek is smart, though, and he definitely found him.

He makes sure to approach Stiles from behind, where Stiles won’t see him and, hopefully, won’t be able to flee as fast from that place as possible.

He taps Stiles on the shoulder and when Stiles turns his head, Derek says, “Hey, Stiles. We need to talk.”

“Oh, hey, Derek,” Stiles says trying to plaster a fake smile on his face, but even if he’s a good actor, his features just scream a very loud uncomfortable. “Look, I think Deaton just called me, dude, so you know, let’s talk another day.” He sits up, tray in hand and starts moving to the trash as fast as possible. “See ya.”

“Stiles!” Derek calls, but it’s useless because Stiles is already out of the room and Derek is left dumbfounded standing on his heels, with Scott next to him casting him a pitiful look. 

“Scott, please tell me what I did wrong,” Derek begs, looking at him with round eyes.

“Sorry, man,” Scott says, looking apologetic. “Stiles should tell you himself. He’s my best bro, I can’t say things he wouldn’t be comfortable with me saying. You should talk to him first.”

“How the hell am I going to talk to him if whenever I try to talk to him he flees away from me and doesn’t even look back?” Derek throws the question, annoyed.

“Look, give him time. He’ll eventually open up. He’s not feeling very good right now, he needs to accept some things first, then you can talk.”

“I don’t even know what I did!” Derek exclaims angrily. “He won’t talk to me, Scott! How am I supposed to know what to say to him when _I have no idea what I did wrong_?”

Scott casts him his apologetic face again. “I know, I know, Derek. I’m not blaming you, you’re kinda dense regarding feelings, and I admit that Stiles is dealing with this not in the best way. But just wait, okay? I know you care about him. Just, you know, when you guys talk, please let him down easy. For me.”

Derek scoffs. “Let him down easy? What are you talking about?”

“Oh, Derek.” Scott shakes his head. “Nothing, but be gentle when you talk to him. Stiles looks like a tough guy on the outside, but inside he’s a big softie.”

Derek is confused, but he nods nonetheless and decides to just go eat his food, shoving the awful feeling in his chest to the side.

___________________________

The next couple of days are spent with an uneasiness filling Derek’s chest. He wouldn’t admit it to anyone, but Stiles’ hostility and avoidance is making him feel worse than he thought he would ever feel. And he’s not taking these feelings welled inside him very well.

He sleeps poorly, waking up all the time during the night, and his stomach feels perpetually in a state of knots, which leads him not to eat much during these two days. His acting has seen better days too, and he knows his skills are severely lacking as he tries to shoot scene after scene--they all remind him of the scene he has to shoot with Stiles on Friday.

Worry seems flood his chest 24 hours a day, and he can’t shake the feeling that he’s disappointed Stiles, that he’s done something serious enough to hurt him. And even if he knows that he hasn’t done it on purpose, he still feels guilty about it. He’s never wanted to hurt Stiles in any way, much less make Stiles hate him. What is worse, though, is that he has no idea what he could’ve done to elicit such a negative response from Stiles.

He even tries to think of a reason for Stiles’ actions, especially before going to bed where he spends hours mulling the past events and trying to come up with a _why_. He doesn’t find it, of course, and that only makes his thoughts filled with more… dare he say anguish? Because it definitely feels that way.

When Friday morning comes, the day Stiles will have to face Derek whether he likes it or not since they have a scene to shoot together, Derek is ridden with anxiety, hands tapping in an unknown beat and his legs moving just as much, as if he had restless leg syndrome. 

When he sees Stiles in the makeup room, his stomach flip-flops, and he’s overcome with the need to talk to him that second, sort things out immediately. But Stiles looks like absolute shit, Derek notices. Not like Derek though; Stiles looks like he’s caught a flu, like he hasn’t even slept 2 hours that night. His face is pale and he has dark circles under his eyes and even his mouth looks lifeless. 

Derek feels the need to ask what happened to him, what’s made him look so awful today, and he also wants to ask if there’s anything he can do to help him feel better. His expression of growing discomfort and pain shows how he’s feeling. But when Derek sits on the chair next to Stiles to let Danielle do his makeup, Stiles doesn’t even look at him. Derek doesn’t even try to say him to him either though, because he knows how Stiles is when he’s sick, which is an unbelievable pain in the ass. He makes the sensible decision to just wait until later that day, after they shoot the scene, to finally talk to him.

The makeup takes some time, because Derek has to have a open gunshot of wolfsbane bullet on his stomach and Stiles has to put on all his tattoos. Not to mention how Stiles’ face makeup takes some extra time too, as Heather was complaining to him how she’s “going to have to put too much make up on you, Stiles, what the hell were you up to last night?”

When they’re done, they head to the set of Derek’s character’s apartment, but Stiles makes sure to only walk behind Derek, not only once making eye contact. His face looks a lot better with the makeup, and Derek thinks he looks healthy enough that the viewers won’t notice.

The scene they’re going to shoot has Stiles doing some spells to heal Derek’s wolfsbane bullet wound, since he got shot by the hunters who are the villains of the season. Most of the scene consists of Derek lying down on the floor, with way too much blood all over his stomach and hands, and acting as if he was in great pain and dying. Stiles is only supposed to say his enchantments in latin and they will be done with it.

It’s simple enough, but the shooting ends up being a nightmare, because Stiles keeps messing up his enchantments and won’t look at Derek in the eye. Not to mention that every time he looks at Derek’s fake wound and blood he turns greener and greener.

“Stiles, what’s happening?” Morrell, their director, exclaims after the fourth time they have to start the scene from the beginning. “You keep messing things up, what’s up with you? Are you sick? Not even your makeup is covering how awful you look.”

“I don’t feel too good, I don’t--” Stiles pauses and then he’s getting as fast as he seems to be able to in his state, trying to head for the door but ending up pausing in the middle of the room to--

To throw up all over the floor, hands on his stomach and eyes visibly watering.

At that, Derek knows exactly what Stiles had been doing last night: he had been drinking, and Derek knows that for him to have a hangover as bad as this, he must have drunk a lot. The realization only makes Derek’s worry increase, and he feels even more guilty knowing that the reason Stiles drank is probably related to him.

“Stiles, Stiles, are you okay?” Derek says, approaching him and putting his hand on Stiles’ shoulder. “Jesus, Stiles, what did you think you were doing by drinking this much last night?”

“Get off me,” Stiles hisses, shaking his shoulders, trying to remove Derek’s hand. He throws up again, then, making a mess out of the set.

“Stiles, please let me help, I’m worried about you,” Derek pleads.

“Get the fuck off me, Derek, stop pretending that you care!” he shouts, and then he’s storming out of the set, to god knows where.

As Derek watches Stiles leave, he feels tears welling in his eyes. _Real_ tears, which is more surprising and scary, because crying is not something Derek does. Ever. Derek can’t really remember the last time he cried; whenever he feels sad, he just tries to shove it aside or mans up and faces his problems. But crying? Never.

Which is why the tears strolling down his face makes the realization hit him: he’s not just hurt because Stiles is angry at him because Stiles is one of the people he cares most about, he’s having that reaction because he _likes_ him. No, he not just likes him, he’s _in love_ with him.

Derek stops to think and he realizes he’s probably been in love with Stiles all along, for a few good months, maybe even years. He understands the feelings he felt towards him now, and he feels like an idiot for not realizing it sooner.

But he has been running away from anything romance related for years. He admits he was obviously traumatized from what Kate did to him, or at least, he had serious trust issues. His feelings for Stiles must have been repressed by himself, by the rule he institutionalized to himself that “Derek Hale Doesn’t Do Romantic Relationships.”

Derek understood sexual attraction, and that fairly well, which was one of the ways his feelings for Stiles manifested: having sex with Stiles was his most preferred sexual fantasy, and he lost count how many times he has masturbated thinking of him or how many times he’s woken up having just dreamt that Stiles was naked beneath him as they explored each other’s bodies.

His feelings manifested, too, in how much he cared about Stiles. His concern for the man was as prevailent as Derek’s concern for his family.

Derek walks on auto-pilot to his trailer, heart beating a mile per hour at his realization. He sits on a chair, gets his head between his hands and just lets himself cry at how he has no idea of what to do. 

He would give anything to be with Stiles, he knows. He thought he didn't want to have a romantic relationship before, but now that he realizes he's in love and Stiles is right in front of him, he can't help but truly, desperately want to be with him. Want to kiss him and hold his hand and, especially, he wants Stiles to be alright. The last thing he wants in the world is for Stiles to be a mess, having to drink way too much alcohol to help him deal with whatever his problem with Derek is.

So after a good time spent in his trailer thinking of what to do, he decides that the most sensible action is to sort things out with Stiles and find out what did he do to elicit such a negative response from him. The last thing he wants is having Stiles angry at him--even if he knows he'll never actually have Stiles for himself, he wants to at least be able to call him a friend.

___________________________________________

Since all the scenes Derek was supposed to shoot that day involved Stiles, he knocks on Stiles’ apartment’s door at 5 pm that day, sooner that in a normal day he would be able to on a normal day. Even though he's calmed down considerably since he realized his feelings for his friend, he still feels his palms sweating and his stomach twisting into knots as he stands in front of Stiles' door and waits for him to open it.

Derek hopes that the hours since the incident in the morning allowed Stiles to feel better, or at least less hungover. He doesn't know what he's expecting when Stiles opens the door, though, maybe somehow hoping that Stiles would be less of a dick and would want to talk to him, but as soon as the door opens and Stiles sees that Derek is the one in front of him, he tries to close the door as fast as possible with a sneer.

Derek is faster, though--he places his hand on the hardwood as soon as Stiles decides to close it, hindering the motion.

“Stiles, we need to talk,” Derek says matter-of-factly, trying to ignore the pang of sadness that hits him at experiencing Stiles' hostility all over again.

“There’s nothing to talk about,” Stiles replies stubbornly.

“Don’t start with that,” Derek warns. “You look like shit and we both know it’s related to me." He waves his hand aimlessly at Stiles, who's wearing a pair of old grey sweatpants that have seen better days, not to mention how he looks tired with big dark circles and eyes slightly red. Though he can admit that Stiles looks a lot better than he had in the morning. "So why don’t we talk about whatever has been bugging you and we sort things out? I don't want to cause you trouble and I'm worried about you. Please, Stiles,” he pleads for good measure.

Stiles doesn’t look happy, but he sighs and agrees, “Fine.” 

When they enter the apartment, Stiles shows no sign of letting Derek sit on the couch or any chair, much less offers him something to drink. They just stand awkwardly in the middle of the living room, Derek staring at Stiles, who pointedly doesn’t look at Derek and seems to think the floor is the most interesting thing he’s ever seen.

“Did you eat something?” Derek tries.

“Yes, I made pancakes,” Stiles replies, brows furrowed.

“That’s good,” Derek says, nodding in approval. “You shouldn’t have drunk, you know. You know how you end up when you drink too much, it’s never good for you. And I know that you must have drunk a lot to get the hangover you had today.”

“Why do you fucking care, Derek?” Stiles replies harshly, looking up in Derek’s eyes and casting him a defiant glare.

“Stiles, why the hell do you think I don’t care about you?” Derek asks, sounding more rough than he intended to.

Stiles laughs bitterly at that. “Oh, Derek, c’mon, you can’t possibly not know that. What you said to me on Monday? Because it’s oh so absurd of fans to think that we could have a healthy relationship when we are complete and utter assholes to each other. Because that’s what you see, right? Because you don’t even care about me, you don’t even see me as a friend and because of that any relationship that came from that would be unhealthy and terrible and impossible!” He throws his hands angrily in the air.

“Stiles,” Derek pleads, trying to get closer to him but only to have Stiles stepping away from him. “That’s not at all what I said. You’re my friend, and I’ve always thought of you that way. I care a lot about you, you’re probably my best friend on the cast, honestly. I promise I’ll try to be a better friend if that’s what you want from me, I’ll try to show that I care about you.”

“Oh, fuck you, Derek,” Stiles spits. “You can’t possibly be that fucking dense. You can’t possibly know how I freaking feel.”

Derek just eyes him, lost, desperation welling in his chest. “Stiles, I literally have no idea what you’re talking about, okay?”

“I love you, Derek!” Stiles shouts, tears welling in his eyes. “I fucking love you, okay? I-- I want to touch you and be together with you but you are not interested in me that way, and you think the idea of us ever having a relationship is absurd!” He throws his hand in the air in anger. “Do you know how hard was for me to live with you and see you bringing more and more strangers every week to have sex with you? I can never be with you because you don’t even fucking do relationships, and even then, not once you seemed to be interested in having sex with me. Not even that. You don’t even want me for one of your one-night stands, much less some fuck buddies thing of sorts. You don’t want to be with me at all!”

When Stiles is done shouting, he looks down to his feet, hands balled into fists and tears streaming down his face.

Derek takes some time to absorb everything Stiles has just said to him, because he can't quite believe it himself. He feels the corners of his mouth curve upward into an smile involuntarily at the realization that Stiles _does_ like him, much like Derek likes him himself. He feels angry at himself though, for not realizing his feelings for Stiles and making him feel like that, after saying such horrible things to him on Monday. Looking back, he knows that hearing his words must've been hard for Stiles, because if he was in Stiles' place, he would be as pissed as him.

But now Derek has to fix things with Stiles, and he thinks he can do that, or at least, he hopes so.

Derek approaches Stiles, delicately touching his elbow and saying softly, “Stiles, look at me.”

Stiles looks up slowly, and even with his face and eyes red Derek thinks he’s one of the most beautiful men he’s ever seen.

“I’ve never told this to anyone who isn’t my family or my manager before,” Derek starts. “But you know the sex tape scandal that outed me as bisexual to the media?” As Stiles nods, he continues, “So, the guy who fucked me in the video wasn’t the one who sold the sex tape. It was actually my ex-girlfriend Kate.”

Stiles eyes widen at that, and Derek thinks he’s beginning to understand where this is going.

“She coerced me into picking up a guy from a club and taking him home because she wanted to watch me getting fucked. She obviously taped it all, and when we broke up she used that to blackmail me into giving her money or else she would sell that video to websites and newspapers. I didn’t have the money, so she did just that. I only realized then that she had only been together with me because she wanted my fame and money, and ever since I’ve had a hard time thinking about anything related to romance, because I’m always afraid that whoever I end up with is going to do something as bad as Kate did.”

“I’m sorry,” Stiles says truthfully.

“That’s also why,” Derek says, letting a smile slip on his lips. “I’ve probably never realized I was in love with you until after I decided to look up online why the fans thought we should be together and you decided to ignore and show me exactly how much I would miss you if we ever actually stop talking to each other.”

“You,” Stiles pauses, as if he doesn’t believe what Derek told him. “Really?”

“Really,” Derek says, nodding and giving him a private smile. “I truly do love you, and I’m sorry if I didn’t realize it sooner.”

Stiles, though, at that, has a total different reaction from what Derek would expect, because he narrows his eyes in--anger? Disbelief?-- and hisses, “Fucking hell, you're such an idiot!” Before punching him on the shoulder.

"Hey!" Derek complains, rubbing his shoulder because that had hurt a little. "Jesus, Stiles, sorry!"

"You are the dumbest, most irritating, oblivious asshole I've ever seen," Stiles says, but he's truly smiling right now. “But I love you so much, so, so much, idiot."

And then Stiles is jumping into Derek’s arms and pressing their lips together.

  
  
art by [Chofee](http://chofee.tumblr.com/)  


The first contact feels amazing, even though they’re grinning too wide and their teeth clash. That doesn’t matter at all, though, because Stiles is right here, and he actually wants to be with Derek. He can hardly believe that it's true, that Stiles _likes_ him, that Stiles _is kissing him_ , because he realizes right then that this right here is something that he didn't know he wanted more than anything--sure, he truly wanted to be with Stiles, but kissing him makes him realize that he not just wants it, but he _needs_ it.

The kiss gets even better when Stiles opens his mouth to give passage to Derek’s tongue, and a lot more blissful when they both moan as their tongues touch for the first time. The feeling of Stiles’ lips and tongue feel against his own feels amazing and special, and he doesn't think he'll ever feel like he got enough of them. The pressure of Stiles' body against his own feels as fantastic as the kiss, though, and as they explore each other’s mouths they keep trying to get as close to each other as possible. 

Stiles’ hands travel to Derek’s face, cupping his cheeks as if making sure Derek won’t run away from him now they’re kissing, as if he doesn’t believe very well that this is actually happening. One of Derek’s hands eventually travels down to Stiles’ ass, cupping his cheeks and squeezing them.

Stiles responds to that by whimpering against Derek’s mouth, almost breaking the kiss to get Derek’s bottom lip between his teeth and nib on the flesh before sucking on it. At that, Derek automatically groans, cupping Stiles’ ass with both hands and bringing him closer until their crotches are grinding together.

“Couch,” Derek breathes, lamenting that he has to momentarily break the kiss. “We should go to the couch.”

“Mmm no,” Stiles says, licking into Derek’s mouth. “We should go to my bed. What do you think?”

At that, Derek’s half-hard cock gives a twitch in interest, so he can’t help but nod enthusiastically and say, “Yeah, god, _yeah_.”

They make their way to Stiles’ bedroom, only stopping to kiss each other or discard their clothes, and once they reach their destination, they get rid of the rest of the fabrics that are impeding them from touching each other the amount they want to. And as soon as they’re both naked, Stiles doesn’t waste his time in shoving Derek to the bed and crawling on top of him, bringing both their now fully erect cocks together and giving them a long stroke.They both moan at that, the skin-on-skin contact making Derek close his eyes and enjoy the sensation.

Stiles, using his free hand, gives attention to the heads of their cocks, distributing the pre-come that’s welled at the top to the rest of their lengths, making it all ten times more pleasurable.

“You know that,” Stiles says, voice ragged, “ever since I found out you were uncut, I dreamed of getting my hands on your cock.” He twists his palm around the head of Derek’s cock, making Derek hiss in pleasure. “You have no idea how many times I’ve thought about getting my mouth on your cock, playing with your foreskin with my tongue.” He lowers himself down until his mouth is close to Derek’s ear, whispers, “Do you want that, Derek? You want me to suck you off until you’re coming all over my face, or down my throat?” And then he bites Derek’s earlobe. 

Derek whimpers, and as much as all of that sounds amazing, fantastic, he has better ideas. He swiftly turns their positions, manhandling Stiles until he’s lying down the bed and Derek is on top of him. Derek kisses him as if it’s the thing he most wants to be doing, not even stopping to breathe.

“I’m going to give you two options,” Derek says, breaking the kiss but only giving a couple of inches of distance, which makes them feel each other’s breaths against their mouths. “You can suck me off, like you said, and I can fuck your mouth until I’m coming wherever you want me to. Then I can suck you off too, slowly, drag it out for hours, until you’re coming in my mouth and on my face. Or,” and Derek punctuates that by getting his hands on his cock and slipping it between Stiles’ ass cheeks. “I can finger you until you’re sobbing and begging to be fucked, and then fuck you until the only thing you’ll remember is my name.” He gives Stiles’ mouth a peck, smiling at Stiles’ breath becoming more ragged and his expression showing his ever-growing arousal. “What do you think, huh, Stiles?”

“I...’ Stiles pauses, swallowing and then supplementing weakly, “The second option doesn’t sound so bad.”

Derek huffs a little laugh against Stiles mouth, pressing his tongue in for a kiss. As they kiss passionately, Derek keeps rocking his hips against the crack of Stiles’ ass, using the pre-come that oozes out of his slit as a lubricant to make the motion smoother.

Derek breaks the kiss to get Stiles’ bottom lip between his teeth and bite it, not being at all gentle, which causes Stiles to whimper and try to reach with his hand for his forgotten dick. Derek stops him though, smiling against his mouth and saying, “Don’t want you touching yourself. I want you to come just from me touching your ass, what do you think?”

Stiles’ eyes widen and he nods repeatedly. “Yes, sure, ah, that would be interesting,” he says, voice broken.

Derek smirks. “Now, where is your lube and condoms?” he asks.

“Bottom drawer, inside the wooden box,” Stiles replies, and then adds, “Hurry up please, if you don’t touch me right this second I think I’m going to combust.”

Derek smiles at that, and finds the lube and condom as fast as he can. He opens the lube bottle and adds a large quantity of slick on his forefinger, warming it up with his thumb. Stiles glances at him expectantly as Derek spreads Stiles’ asscheeks wide open,brings his hand in the direction of Stiles’ hole. As soon as Derek’s fingertip brushes against Stiles’ rim, Stiles’ reaction is instantaneous: he whimpers, trying to shove his ass down onto Derek’s finger, begging it to finally enter him.

Derek, though, isn’t a very nice person, so he decides to tease Stiles, circling Stiles’ rim with his finger slowly, and only once pressing his finger down hard enough that it only sinks up to where his nail begins. Stiles’ breath hitches, but then Derek retreats his finger and starts circling Stiles’ rim again.

“C’mon, Derek!” Stiles huffs impatiently. “What the hell can I do to make you finally fuck me with your fingers?”

“Mmm,” Derek hums, faking that he’s thinking about what to reply. “I don’t know, maybe if you beg for it I’ll see what I can do.”

“You motherf--” Stiles tries to say indignantly, but his speech is cut off by Derek pressing his digit inside, just the tip and enough to leave Stiles whimpering.

But right after that Derek retracts his finger, causing Stiles to gasp in annoyance.

“Okay, okay, Derek,” Stiles concedes. “Please, _please_ just finger me, okay? I’ll--I’ll do anything you want, as long as you get your fingers in me and then fuck me until I’m sobbing and coming all over my stomach.”

Derek smirks, and this time he presses his forefinger all the way in. Stiles moans loudly at the sensation, this time genuinely shoving his ass into Derek’s touch and sinking even deeper on Derek’s finger. Once the finger was all the way in, Derek pushed it back out, only to repeat the motion over and over again, finger going on slow and frictionless.

Derek soon adds a second finger, which elicits a very good response from Stiles. He moves his fingers faster than before, pressing them in and out swiftly. He scissors them too, eventually, and at that Derek seems to finally hit Stiles prostate from the very loud feedback Stiles gives him.

“Fuck, Derek!” Stiles shouts, fists closed in fists as he grips the sheets. “I’m ready, you can totally fuck me now.”

Derek only hums in response, continuing with his fingers. “C’mon, big guy,” Stiles says impatiently. “Show me what you can do. Do you think you’re gonna live up to my expectations? Don’t leave me hanging here.”

“With that attitude you’re not getting anywhere, Stiles,” Derek comments, smirking and brushing his finger again against Stiles’ prostate.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Stiles mewls, bending his back in an arc. “Okay, okay, Derek. You win,” he concedes. “Please, okay? Please fuck me, pound into me with your perfect uncut dick. Just fucking do it, I beg you.”

Derek smirks and complies, pulling his fingers out of Stiles’ ass and searching for the condom.

Once the condom is already rolled on his dick, he adds lube through his length and positions himself right at Stiles’ entrance. But before finally pushing in, he bends over and captures Stiles’ lips with his own, giving him a filthy kiss.

He presses in slowly, and both he and Stiles moan against each other’s mouth at the sensation. Once his dick is all the way inside, he pulls back slowly once and then starts fucking in with a good pace, not too fast and not too slow. 

They eventually stop kissing and recede to just panting into each other’s mouths, so Derek moves until his head is resting on the crook of Stiles’ neck. He finds it hard, though, not to get his mouth on Stiles’ pale, delicate skin, and he can’t help it when he traces the dark moles with his tongue, only stopping to bite at the tendons of Stiles’ neck.

Stiles gives him all the encouragement in the world with the noises that leave his throat, grabbing a fistful of Derek’s hair with his hands and holding on to him. Derek can’t help when, with that, his pace quickens and his thrusts start getting faster and faster, making the room fill with noises of their bodies hitting against one another, plus the moans coming from Stiles.

At the change of pace, Stiles’ hand that isn’t fisted in Derek’s hair moves to Derek’s back, nails digging into and creating a path on Derek’s tanned skin. Derek hisses at the sensation, and that only encourages him to strongly bite Stiles’ neck and piston in and out of Stiles with a vigor that he didn’t know he could muster.

As the thrusts go on, Derek keeps brushing his dick against Stiles’ prostate in an increasingly large number of times, which causes all the begs, moans, mewls and whimpers to leave Stiles’ mouth in a wanton fashion. Noticing just where Stiles’ prostate is located, Derek positions himself on the right angle to make every thrust of his to find that same spot, and when he gives another thrust in experiment, Stiles gives that beautiful response of a shout of Derek’s name.

With that new position, it doesn’t take long for Stiles to be sobbing a litany of _Fucks_ and then giving one last shout as he grabs Derek’s hair more strongly than before and then orgasms, making a mess out of his stomach as a come squirts out of his slit.

After that, Derek quickly follows, losing himself in the feeling of Stiles tightly surrounding him. His thrusts become wild and eventually more erratic, until he himself is coming inside the condom. He rides his orgasm out, languidly thrusting his hips until he can barely stand it anymore. He then pulls out, taking off the condom and tying its end and throwing it in the trash next to Stiles’ bed.

Derek is getting up from the bed to go grab a washcloth to clean Stiles up when Stiles hugs him from behind and tackles him to the bed, snuggling up against him and huddling his head on Derek’s shoulder.

“Stiles, you have come all over your stomach and now you’ve probably painted my back with it,” Derek complains.

“Oh come on, let’s cuddle a little,” Stiles says against Derek’s neck, placing a gentle kiss on his skin. “We can take a shower later. Together, even, and then I can finally blow you like I said I wanted to. What do you think?”

“Okay,” Derek concedes, getting more comfortable and seeking Stiles hand to hold with in his own.

And not only a few minutes later after they’ve been spooning and holding hands, Derek ends up falling asleep and sleeping a peaceful, content nap.

_______________________

Next day on set, as they walk in holding hands and stealing kisses from each other from time to time, not a lot of people are surprised to see them together. Apparently, Scott is the only one who doubted Derek's feelings, partially because he knew what Derek had said to Stiles about Sterek that day. Everyone else, though, looks at them excitedly and some of them exclaim, “Finally!” and “It was about time, guys!” 

Everyone claims that both their crushes were too obvious, because you don't engage in such sexual banter without having any romantic intentions. Not to mention, too, how they were always the ones more worried about each other than everyone else on the whole cast, which made some of them jealous, mostly Scott, as Malia pointed out (which elicited a glare from Scott, who was automatically claiming that he _wasn't_ jealous of his best friend).

The only person on the set who is surprised at their new relationship status is Jackson, not surprisingly, mostly because he doesn't care that much about other people's lives to pay attention to what is going on.

Jackson sees Stiles sitting on Derek's lap after lunch, and he stares at them, frowning, says, "Wait, what?" He sounds incredulous, which Derek finds hilarious, and he can't help but smile at him. "Derek, don't tell me you're together. I thought last week...?"

Derek can't help but chuckle. "Yeah, Jackson, we are," he nods in affirmation.

"But I thought you didn't understand that Sterek thing!" Jackson exclaims, confused, throwing his hands up in the air. "Don't tell me the fans helped you out with this one. Please god no, that would be too pathetic."

Derek rolls his eyes. "If that means I’m pathetic, then I’d be happy with this title," Derek shrugs.

"God, you two deserve each other," Jackson mutters before heading in Lydia's direction.

The cast and crew are the only people Derek and Stiles tell about their relationship, though. And it's not even exactly that they _tell_ them, no, it's more like they don't make an effort in hiding they're together, not wanting to keep their hands off each other for much longer than a few hours, making their relationship obvious for anyone who is present to witness the great amount of PDA they have going on.

It's hard for Derek, though, to not touch or kiss Stiles all the time. After years of wanting, he can finally freely do everything he's ever wanted to do with Stiles. Not to mention that he feels drawn to Stiles; every time Stiles laughs, opening his perfect mouth in a big "O" and looking thoroughly amused; every time Stiles is particularly witty, and just a right amount of an asshole that entertains Derek to no end; every time Stiles gives him that fond, private smile when they're being caring and loving to each other; basically almost everything that Stiles does makes Derek wrap his arms around him and pull him into a kiss, bury his head on Stiles' neck and breathe in his scent.

It's hard to reconcile that to the fact that Stiles isn't out yet and people can't see them together. They've been sleeping at each other's apartments a lot, and Derek is always dead afraid that someone will catch them leaving the buildings together, that people will post videos and pictures of them kissing and holding hands and that Stiles will not be able to find another job just like what happened to Derek a few years back. 

Derek is traumatized of his experience of being outed by someone else against his own will. He spent some good years without getting jobs, and being away from his passion that is acting was terrible and he doesn't want to inflict this sort of pain on anyone, much less Stiles. Especially Stiles, actually.

And even as much as Derek tries to pay attention to whomever is around them, to never kiss or hold Stiles in public, he forgets about it sometimes and touches Stiles when he shouldn't.

One time the whole cast is scheduled to shoot some big fight with the hunters in a street in Florida in the middle of the day. And even though it's cold (or at least, cold for Florida in the winter, which is not a lot considered to a lot of states), Stiles is shirtless. That happens a lot on the show, Stiles' character being shirtless, because his character is covered in tattoos from head to toe and since he uses them to draw his magical powers, his tattoos glow and it creates an amazing thing to watch on the show. Everyone loves it.

The view to Derek is fantastic; Stiles' naked lithe body exposed, chest and arms littered with beautiful tattoos, celtic knots and runes inscribed on his skin. That is especially attractive to Derek because Derek has always had a thing for tattoos, most especially _Stiles_ with his tattoos from the show--Derek likes to think that most things look ten thousand times more attractive on Stiles. And to make things worse, Stiles' look when he's freezing is more inviting than it should. He has his arms crossed and all his tattooed skin is filled with goosebumps, from his belly to his arms to the back of his neck. That reminds Derek too much of the times when he whispers in Stiles' ears and breathes on his neck and turns his skin erect with those tiny bumps.

He can't help himself when he approaches Stiles and wraps his arms around his waist, bringing him closer until their mouths are clashing together. With almost no self-control, he deepens the kiss, quietly moaning against his mouth and gripping his naked flesh with intention. Derek kisses him until Stiles is gripping his hair and bringing him closer and closer, quietly whimpering at the intensity of the kiss.

The kiss leaves them both panting and smiling like idiots, giddy with the feeling that they’re together, which hasn’t seem to have died off even after weeks together. Not wanting to get away, Derek uses Stiles' cold as an opportunity to wrap his arms around him to shelter him from the cold until everyone is ready to shoot.

It's not until later, though, that Derek realizes that that might not have been a good idea.

After the shooting is done for the day, everyone goes back to the set, and Derek goes to his trailer to get his things and Stiles goes back to his, both of them having agreed to meet later andhead to Derek's apartment, where Derek is going to cook Stiles some pasta like he’d promised yesterday.

When he gets to his trailer, the first thing he does is check his phone, and he's highly alarmed when he sees 7 missed calls from Laura and 3 from Cora. He's flooded with worry, because it's never a good thing when his sisters call him so many times; that one time that their family dog died and he was on set being too fresh in his memory.

He calls Laura first, because Laura always goes direct to the point and doesn't sugarcoat things, which Derek is always glad for.

"Hello, Laura?" Derek greets when she picks up the phone. "Oh my god, Derek! Why didn't you pick up the phone?" she complains.

"I was shooting, you know that,” Derek points out harshly, not wanting to wait any longer to know what exactly is happening. “What happened to make you called so many times, is everyone alright?”

"Everyone is fine but why the hell didn't you tell me that you were dating Stiles?" she asks angrily. "I'm your sister, Der, I deserve to know these things. Seriously, you guys finally got your heads out of your asses and I'm not the first person to know about it? I thought I was your best friend! Albeit a really annoying best friend, as you'd like to call me."

"You--" Derek starts, confused as to _how_ Laura knows about it to start with. "Stiles and I dating? How do--?"

"Yes, Derek, Stiles and you dating!" Laura interrupts. "Please, _please_ don't tell me you're screwing around with him. That guy loves you, you know, you can't just fuck him and never commit to a relationship with him because that is going to break his heart. If you hurt him I'm flying to Florida to kick your balls,” she threatens. “Please, Derek, we all know how you have a crush on him so it's time for you to forget about this no dating rule that you've instituted to yourself that is absolutely bullshit. It's time to forget about Kate, Derek. Break free from your past!"

"Woah, Laura, calm down," Derek says, almost feeling a bit dizzy with so much information Laura’s spilled from her mouth in so little time. "Yes, I am dating Stiles. Yes, we love each other and we've stated that to each other a few times. I'm not going to break his heart, so you can ‘calm your tits’, as Stiles would say. But," Derek starts to voice exactly what's been nagging on his mind since this conversation started. "How the hell do you know all of that? I didn't tell anyone from back home."

"Oh, that's good," Laura says happily. "But don't you know? Some fans took pictures of you guys kissing and hugging on set today. It's all over the internet. Did you know that your fans call you Sterek? Some of them were claiming that they always knew that you two were together. I don't blame them though, I could see that relationship developing from miles away."

Derek's blood turns cold. He turns desperate because if the pictures from today are what Derek think they are, there's no denying that Stiles is at least a bit gay and that's not going to go well for his career. Stiles might even be pissed at him for that, because he didn't pay attention enough to see fans next to the shooting and he might even imagine that Derek doesn't care enough about Stiles to not want him to be outed bisexual and damaging his career.

"Oh," Derek finally says. "Laura, I'm going to hang up. I think I need-- I need to talk to Stiles. So, bye," he says fast and then turns off his phone without waiting for Laura to say goodbye.

He stands there stunned for a moment, because if what Laura said is true, Stiles is in big trouble. Derek doesn't know how he's going to react to the news; he has a feeling it's not going to be a good one. At least, he thinks, that he wasn't outed by a sex tape like Derek was, and that at least Stiles has him, and that they both love each other and that there's nothing to be ashamed of.

To make sure that what Laura said was true, he decides to go on Twitter, which is probably the easiest place to confirm, since the fans will be tweeting about them nonstop after such news. As he opens the app and goes search for results, he sees that the word "Sterek" is a trending topic on Twitter.

That is confirmation enough for him, Derek thinks, but he still decides to search the word and see what fans are saying, if there's anything negative or if they shouldn't be all that worried.

@stlinskihale 20 s  
OMG I CAN'T BELIEVE!!!!!!!! STEREK IS REAL MOTHERFUCKERS. FUCKING REAL, TAKE THAT HATERS!!!

@miketweets 35 s  
So are you saying that the Sterek shippers were right? I mean, we could all see that they had some gay sexual tension going on, but it's actually true? Some fans are going to be happy today.

@sherlockisnotdead 37 s  
OMG STEREK IS REAL? OMG HAHAHAHA i don't even watch shapeshifters but i ship those two a whole fucking lot. this is some of the best news tumblr has ever gotten!!!

@feelsforsterek 40 s  
YOU GUYS DON'T UNDERSTAND. STEREK. IS. FUCKING. HAPPENING. I CALLED IT OKAY, WE ALL CALLED IT BUT KNOWING IT'S TRUE.... THIS IS PROBABLY THE HAPPIEST DAY OF MY LIFE!!!!!!

Most tweets are from Sterek shippers, celebrating the news, and some of them are from random people who disapprove of the fact that Stiles and he are in a gay relationship. But still, most of the tweets are positive and there are still some of them that are from people who probably don't actively ship Sterek but think they look cute together.

In the middle of the sea of tweets, though, Derek finds one that catches his attention more than others.

@eonline 30 m  
Remember how we talked about Sterek, the fictional relationship between Shapeshifters stars Derek Hale and Stiles Stilinski? Well, it's not so fictional anymore! Look at pictures of them kissing on set today bit.ly/1uI2IMz

Derek clicks on the link and is directed to an article talking about the whole shipping phenomenon, how Sterek was a big thing on the internet and everything Derek already knew about. Then at the bottom of it, there are a dozen pictures of him and Stiles kissing and hugging at the set today. 

The pictures show them kissing dirtily, their hands all over each other, Stiles gripping Derek’s neck and both of them looking blissed out. The bottom picture has them hugging each other lovingly and smiling against each other's skin.

It feels like an awful violation, seeing himself in such an intimate display of affection on the internet, where millions of people can see. Derek feels terrible about it, especially about the whole “outing Stiles to the media” thing when Derek himself didn't know he was interested in guys a few weeks ago. And the worst is knowing that it's all his fault, that he didn't see the fans next to the shooting location and that he was the one to allow such thing to happen to Stiles.

He puts down his phone and walks to Stiles' trailer on auto-pilot, worry building in his body and palms sweating.

When he gets there, he must have a terrible expression on his face, because Stiles, who was zipping his coat, stops what he's doing and looks at Derek with a worried expression, saying, "Hey, Derek, what happened? Are you alright?"

"Stiles, I'm so sorry," Derek starts apologizing, "I didn't notice, I swear. I kissed you today and I didn't see that there were fans at the shooting location and people took pictures of it and now they're all over the internet and you weren't out before, and now everyone knows we're dating and--” He runs his fingers through his hair. “Fuck, I'm so sorry. I understand if you don't want to be together with me anymore, I do get it, but I just want to let you know that I'm truly sorry and--"

"Woah, Derek, calm down," Stiles interrupts, getting closer to him and placing his hand on Derek's arm. "I would never break things up with you for such a silly thing, okay? I love you." He smiles softly. "And even though this is not a pleasant thing, I mean, I would choose to come out another way, this is not a big deal."

"Really?" Derek asks hopefully, a lot more relieved. 

"Really," Stiles nods, smiling. "I don't think it'll be a problem for me. I have a contract with HBO for more three seasons, and I already have an indie movie booked for when we finish filming, not to mention that I'm at the final auditions for even another movie, and I think they won't mind that I'm suddenly in a relationship with another man. I'm a good actor, you know, and I already made a name for myself with this show. So you don't have to worry, okay?" He rubs his hand caringly over Derek's skin.

"Okay, that's good," Derek says truly relieved. "I just, I have bad memories from when I was outed, and I know how hard it was to find a good job after that. But I think you're right, and I'm glad you're not upset about it."

"Nah," Stiles agrees. "This is 2013, people are a lot more open minded than before. And it's good that now we won't have to worry about being seen together, you know? It was hard to keep my hands off you on the streets, it's great that we won't be needing to hide our relationship from anyone anymore."

"Yeah," Derek says smiling, and he decides to just wrap his arms around Stiles and bury his face on his neck. "I was so worried that you'd break things off with me, god. Thank you."

"You dumbass," Stiles says fondly, caressing Derek's hair with his hand. "I love you, I would never do that, okay?"

"Okay," Derek says, placing a gentle kiss on Stiles' delicate skin.

"And also, think about our fans," Stiles says, with slight amusement in his tone. "They were crazy about us, can you imagine how happy they are right now that they know we are together?"

Derek chuckles. "Oh, they were very happy. I checked Twitter. Some of them claimed it was the best day of their lives."

Stiles guffaws. "Oh, man, this is great. I think some of them are happier about us getting together than we are." 

Derek laughs with him, retreating from his position to face Stiles.

"But, hey, I was thinking..." Stiles starts. "Since everyone knows that we're together now, what do you think about me moving into your apartment, or, you know, my old apartment too?"

"Mmm, I don't know," Derek fakes indecisiveness, but smiles. "I don't think I could put up with you for so long. It was already pretty hard all those couple of years having you around. And I'd have to cook all the time, since you almost burned the apartment that one time trying to cook rice. It sounds too much of a hassle."

"Asshole," Stiles laughs playfully, shoving him on the shoulder.

"But now, talking seriously," Derek says. "I would love to. Not having you at the apartment is awful, it gets so lonely. Having you there every day would be amazing." 

"Awww," Stiles coos. "Can't live without me, bunny? I’m the light of your life, you can’t live without me, you’d rather lose a limb than be kept away from me, yadda yadda. It's good to know how much you love me, babe."

Derek rolls his eyes, but he’s smiling fondly. "Don't be so full of yourself."

__________________________________

  
  
  
  


______________________________________________

The news of their relationship gets everywhere, and they're the hot topic as of right now, as Cora says excitedly to him over the phone, thrilled about the gossip involving her brother and also because she knows that Derek couldn’t be happier.

They both get hundreds of requests for interviews, and since that is encouraged by both their managers, in the end they are asked to shoot for the cover of Vanity Fair, which grants them even more photoshoots.

They dress up in flawless clothes and pose together, some of the pictures turning out to be quite homoerotic, but even then they never end up kissing for real. There's one picture that ends up being their favorite, one in which they're almost kissing, standing in front of each other and grabbing onto each other's clothes.

The interview goes smoothly too, the fans love it, and Derek is proud of it. Proud of them, really.

_____________________________

**After your relationship was outed by fans, the media took great interest in it. How do you think they dealt with the news of your relationship, one of two bisexual men?**  
Derek: Fairly well, I think. We’ve had minimal negative feedback. Everybody was very supportive, especially our fans. I was already out as bisexual for a few years too, but Stiles wasn’t. Coming out wasn’t necessarily a bad thing for him, though.  
Stiles: I would have chosen a different way to come out, but I don’t see being out as a problem. I’ve recently gotten a role in a new movie that is going to shoot in November, so I don’t think I’ve suffered major problems with that. And also, it’s great that you said we’re both bisexual, because most of the time the media tend to think that since we’re in a relationship with each other and we’re both guys, we’re automatically viewed as gays just because of our current relationship. But no, we’re both dating another guy but we’re still very much sexually attracted to women too.

**Derek, you mentioned how the fans were happy. We all know how ‘Sterek’ was a big thing on the internet a lot before your relationship became known. Were the fans right all along and how did they affect your relationship with each other?**  
Derek: To the first question, yes and no. The fans all had different opinions about us, and some of them were right and some of them were wrong. But how it affected us is a complicated situation. The Sterek fans have a lot to do with how we got together.

**Oh, but you can’t say that without giving us an explanation!**  
Derek: (Laughs) Let’s just say that I didn’t realize my feelings for Stiles until I decided to do some research on this Sterek phenomenon. It was a fairly enlightening search, let’s just say. The fans are very talented too, I was impressed with their creativity and all the fields they showed great ability at.

**And how were you, Stiles, before all that?**  
Stiles: Pining, of course. I pined for him for a long time, a good couple of years. Derek here is a little slow on the uptake, right, ‘lil muffin?  
Derek: (Rolls his eyes) Says the one who never once realized that I liked you and even dared to think for a few days that I didn’t even care about you. But you know, just a little slow on the uptake, right, cupcake?

**Your fans seem to really like your dynamic. Some love to use the phrase “assholes in love” to describe your relationship. And watching how you two act around each other, I can totally see where the fans are coming from. Apparently, you two, even after you got together, still use sarcastic remarks and endless teasing with each other. How does that affect your relationship?**  
Derek: I think that’s actually one of the most important parts of our relationship.  
Stiles: That’s one of the reasons that I fell in love with Derek, actually. He doesn’t take any of my crap in the most fun way possible. Our snark and teasing is basically how we flirt. The difference from before we got together and now is that after, we kiss and laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> the fic within the fic was totally cheesy because i think fics in general are cheesy so i decided to portray that :3 hehe
> 
> also, kudos and comments are highly appreciated and if you want you can always find me on [tumblr](http://stilesanderek.tumblr.com/).


End file.
